Vortex
Vortex is the tenth booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Re:Volution Master Challenge deck. Set Breakdown It contains 170 cards: *10 Super Rares *10 Very Rares *30 Rares *40 Uncommons *80 Commons Description A dark force is brewing at the nexus of all five civilizations, giving rise to the Vortex! Strange and mutated new beings—vortex evolution creatures—are appearing in great numbers, mercilessly destroying all in their path. As their threat takes hold in the creature realm, the Duel Masters fear they will breach the Veil and bring utter collapse. Join the Duel Masters to reverse the Vortex and defeat its mutated minions at a store near you before it’s too late. Details This set introduces the following card type(s): *Vortex Evolution Creature The following race(s) for the following civilization(s) were introduced in this set: *' ' **Survivor *' ' **Snow Sprite *'All' **Void Spawn Keywords This set introduces the following keyword(s): *'Vortex Evolution' — Put on 2 of your CIVILIZATION creatures. **This ability is exclusive to Vortex Evolution Creatures. *'Clash' — Whenever this creature attacks, you may clash with your opponent. If you won the clash, ABILITY (To clash, each player reveals the top card of his or her deck, then puts it on the bottom. You win if your card had the same or higher level.) Gallery Vortex Booster Packs.png|Vortex Booster Packs Reprinted Cards *' ' **24/160 Sunshock *' ' **49/160 Spy Mission **56/160 Veil Vortex *' ' **95/160 Blade-Rush Wyvern Contents *S1/S10 *S2/S10 *S3/S10 *S4/S10 *S5/S10 *S6/S10 *S7/S10 *S8/S10 *S9/S10 *S10/S10 *1/160 *2/160 *3/160 *4/160 *5/160 *6/160 *7/160 *8/160 *9/160 *10/160 *11/160 *12/160 *13/160 *14/160 *15/160 *16/160 *17/160 *18/160 *19/160 *20/160 *21/160 *22/160 *23/160 *24/160 *25/160 *26/160 *27/160 *28/160 *29/160 *30/160 *31/160 *32/160 *33/160 *34/160 *35/160 *36/160 *37/160 *38/160 *39/160 *40/160 *41/160 *42/160 *43/160 *44/160 *45/160 *46/160 *47/160 *48/160 *49/160 *50/160 *51/160 *52/160 *53/160 *54/160 *55/160 *56/160 *57/160 *58/160 *59/160 *60/160 *61/160 *62/160 *63/160 *64/160 *65/160 *66/160 *67/160 *68/160 *69/160 *70/160 *71/160 *72/160 *73/160 *74/160 *75/160 *76/160 *77/160 *78/160 *79/160 *80/160 *81/160 *82/160 *83/160 *84/160 *85/160 *86/160 *87/160 *88/160 *89/160 *90/160 *91/160 *92/160 *93/160 *94/160 *95/160 *96/160 *97/160 *98/160 *99/160 *100/160 *101/160 *102/160 *103/160 *104/160 *105/160 *106/160 *107/160 *108/160 *109/160 *110/160 *111/160 *112/160 *113/160 *114/160 *115/160 *116/160 *117/160 *118/160 *119/160 *120/160 *121/160 *122/160 *123/160 *124/160 *125/160 *126/160 *127/160 *128/160 *129/160 *130/160 *131/160 *132/160 *133/160 *134/160 *135/160 *136/160 *137/160 *138/160 *139/160 *140/160 *141/160 *142/160 *143/160 *144/160 *145/160 *146/160 *147/160 *148/160 *149/160 *150/160 *151/160 *152/160 *153/160 *154/160 *155/160 *156/160 *157/160 *158/160 *159/160 *160/160 Re:Volution *D1/D1 Dragon Engine Glu-urrgle Cycles Enemy multi-civilization Vortex Evolution creatures (Each multi-civilization vortex evolution creature has two civilizations, two races, and the rarity. Its civilizations are enemies with each other.) * + — Ulphonas, Fiendish Overlord * + — Drakomech Commander * + — Krotork the Mirror * + — Worldwaker Omgoth * + — Scaradorable the Behemoth Ulphonas, Fiendish Overlord (15VTX).png|link=Ulphonas, Fiendish Overlord Drakomech Commander (15VTX).png|link=Drakomech Commander Krotork the Mirror (15VTX).png|link=Krotork the Mirror Worldwaker Omgoth (15VTX).png|link=Worldwaker Omgoth Scaradorable the Behemoth (15VTX).png|link=Scaradorable the Behemoth Trivia *The 11 Void Spawn creatures in this set feature two randomly capitalized letters in their flavor text; when arranged in the order of Malphalgus the Tormenter, Raging Firebrand, Void Seer, Toronok the Voidshaper, Gullet Ghost, Karstara the Warder, Savage Spawn, Quetaro the Gladiator, Cloud Grappler, Rogonite the Obliterator, and Tarvox the Voracious, they spell out "I AM THE DEVOURER OF WORLDS." *The official website had a storyline written about this set. Category:Booster Pack Category:Trading Card Game